You Can Love Pure of Heart
by Hippodameia
Summary: Minerva is Albus' one and only, and she remains on his side no matter what happens... But now she fears losing him from her side... This story tells about Albus' attempts to make her understand he will never be gone, never be lost to her...


Good morning to all of you! I have decided to write another oneshot in English. (Maybe some know my first story I have posted here. "Albus tragedy – Never again" is its name.)

Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue when you read this. I believe I have become better, though. But I really appreciate it if you tell me about my mistakes, because my aim is to become better at English.

So, I'll end my introduction now and present my little story to you! :-)

Title: You can Love … Pure of Heart

Author: Hippodameia

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course… I mean, how could I?^^

Plot: The idea to this story came to me when I skimmed through "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"… I read from page 476 to 479 once more (British edition) and decided to write about what happens after Albus' meeting with Harry. The result of my writing is – of course – a MMAD-oneshot… It is fluffy and very, very sad…

So, I hope you enjoy reading my little story and look forward to your comments! :-)

Greetings, Hippodameia

**You Can Love … Pure of Heart**

"You can love…"

Albus did not need to turn around, he knew exactly who had spoken these words, these words he had tried to express to Harry just a few moments ago.

"You are protected by your ability to love…"

Mildly he smiled. She could recall his words exactly as he had said them, she must have listened carefully, curious as she was to know about all the things he had originally planned only to communicate to Harry.

"You remain pure of heart…" She paused shortly, but then carried on, leaving Albus with sadness. "Have you any idea how few wizards could have seen what you saw in that mirror…?"

He began to cry- silently-, he could not prevent the tears from crossing his cheeks anymore, they left his eyes- one after the other- and ran down his face slowly, drawing their shiny lines and sinking into his silver beard at last. Never had he told Harry what he really saw in the mirror, and he doubted that he would have another chance to… before death- cruel death- would end his life.

In this silence filled so unbearably with sadness he finally heard her cry, and he realised that she tried to hold back her sobs but did not manage it. Had her words- spoken with great tenderness, formed so cautiously within her pure lips- struck him with bitter agony, her painful crying broke his heart. And he stood up from behind his desk and turned around towards her. Taking in her appearance left him breathless with misery. She desperately held on to his book shelf, as ever she forced herself to be strong, she fought against giving in to the weakness her shaky knees revealed. As she raised her head, Albus discovered that her face was covered with tears she could not hold back, they ran down her cheeks and fell down her chin to soak her silky nightgown. He stepped closer –his face already as struck with tears as hers- and found himself looking into eyes filled with hurt and pain, watery and… lost. And he immediately felt the need to soothe her, to embrace the woman in front of him in his arms, to love his one and only just to make her forget, to kiss her millions of times if it would drive the pain away. For it was all because of him…

"Min-," he began, but she cut him off.

"These… words… y-you have said… to him," she began trying fiercely to suppress her tears, clinching her teeth together forcefully. "You have… expressed them so many… times… and still they… touch me. They are saved in my heart… for-ever and… ever. They give me the strength to… go on…, they make my heart beat, give me reason… and cause to live…"

Albus intended to respond, he opened his mouth to speak, but she would not let him. Carefully she laid her shaky finger upon his lips to keep them close. She tightened her grip around the wooden shelf and looked him straight into his eyes. And then she expressed what she needed to say so urgently. "Albus, _you_ give me reason to live, which will never ever… fade… away…"

And then she lost her grip. She was forced to give in to the weakness of her knees, she was about to sink down to the ground, her hand stretched out for the soft material of his cloak. But Albus would not let this happen, quickly he stepped forward and caught her to envelope her tightly into his arms. Slowly he raised her to her feet again, with his help she could stand tall- as ever. And Albus knew that this was what made it worth to live, such as he knew that the short time left to him should contain fulfilling the sense that he had given to his life, the true sense of being there for the woman he loved, and if this meant just holding her in his arms until death would defeat him, he would never hesitate to do so.

"What if…" Minerva spoke silently, heavily she inhaled. "What if, Albus…" She dug her fingers into his long, silver hair. "What if I just won't let you go?"

Albus gave no answer. His tears fell onto her soft ebony hair, she sobbed again and it only made him more desperate to soothe her, to make her happy again if this could ever be possible. He bent down to the side and kissed her tenderly on her neck. This made her breath quicken and his heart skip a beat.

Finally he decided to speak. "I won't go, Minerva…, not really…" And his numb fingers found her small hand, encircled it as well as they managed to do so. Then they brought the hand to his chest, Albus made sure that she could feel his heartbeat. He saw her eyes follow his actions, for a moment there was silence between them and they both just sensed their closeness. At last, though, the sight of Albus' blackened, seemingly dead fingers caused new tears leaving the woman's eyes, and he knew that she thought about that question once more. Why had he put this ring on his finger so carelessly? And once more Albus regretted it, he regretted acting on his despair- out of grief. But it did not chance his destiny, he was supposed to die, had to give his life, Voldemort would do anything to get him out of the way, and Harry… he had to fight alone in this battle of life and death that was sure to come.

"How much time… How much time is left?" Minerva looked up straight into his eyes and all her sorrow and pain she revealed to him.

Albus gulped hard. "A few months," he answered in a tone that expressed none of his feelings, it was a numb voice.

"I cannot stay here, Albus, I won't cope with this loss. I just won't manage to go on." Her eyes showed fear now, angst and despair. But suddenly – in this moment – Albus knew what to do. He knew how to make it right and if it was only for this moment. He stepped as near as possible and lowered his face towards hers. Her heartbeat quickened in excitement what was to come and Albus could not but smile at that. After all this time she still awaited his actions on her with curious nervousness. Softly he began to kiss her tears away, with the greatest tenderness his lips touched her face and caressed her cheeks. His arms glided over her back and made her shiver, then they embraced her tightly to give her the impression of being hold forever – in love and safety. Minerva had closed her eyes, giving herself completely to all of Albus' intentions, to all he was willing to do to her. The older man kissed her lids and finally shut himself from the sights of this world as well, opening his mind for the views of the heart. Nevertheless, his lips found their way, they traced down the lines of her tears, until they captured her mouth. With all the emotion he was able to show Albus kissed his one and only. His tender touches, though, did not remain unrequited. Minerva responded immediately revealing just how bad she needed him. Only by this reaction she permitted him to deepen the kiss and without hesitation she opened her lips to him. Her stiffened body relaxed more and more under Albus' caressing strokes on her back, her mind seemed to have sunk into sensing nothing but what he did to her. He heard her moan quietly as they let their kiss become much more passionately and in the same moment he felt waves of love and desire taking in his body, for a few seconds they seemed to prevent the spell of the ring from spreading further.

They broke apart after a few minutes, both left breathless and both looking into eyes clouded with need. But before they would carry on with this, carry on and fully lose themselves in it, Albus had to say the words that should make her understand.

"Remember this and you will remember me. Never forget about me", he began and immediately he could read from Minerva's expression that she would never dare to do so. "Keep me save in your heart… and I won't be gone… I won't be lost. There is one reason why you won't lose me from your side, Minerva."

In silence she looked at him and he realised that she was trying so hard to gain comfort from his words. Slight confusion covered her eyes, though, as she questioned his final sentence. "What is it?," she asked for that cause he had mentioned.

"You can love," he answered firmly, smiling mildly. And excitedly she let it happen as his hand rose to her chest immediately finding the right spot. "… pure of heart."


End file.
